1. Field of Inventions
The field of this application and any resulting patent is distance measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and devices have been proposed and utilized to measure distance, including the methods and devices disclosed in the patents appearing on the face of this patent. However, these methods and devices lack all the steps or features of the methods and devices covered by the patent claims below. As will be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art, the methods and structures covered by the claims of this issued patent solve many of the problems that prior art methods and structures fail to solve. Also, it will be apparent that the methods and structures covered by claims of this patent have unpredictable benefits, and overcome many of the shortcomings inherent in some of those prior art methods and structures.